


Divinity (Comes With Many Faces)

by GodlingCaptainChristina



Series: Enjoltaire Week 2016 [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff, M/M, enjoltaireweek2016, exrweek2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodlingCaptainChristina/pseuds/GodlingCaptainChristina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am chronically late on all of these. I have accepted my fate.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Divinity (Comes With Many Faces)

**Author's Note:**

> I am chronically late on all of these. I have accepted my fate.

For Grantaire, divinity had never resided in a distant deity. Not in the stars or in the earth. Anything that he might have considered holy had been defiled by generations passed long before he’d been born. Paintings, statues, the fucking pantheon. 

Enjolras came very, _very_ close to being a religious experience. He was Apollo reborn, shining and golden. The only thing that stopped Grantaire from falling to an alter for him was getting to know him. It was rather difficult to worship someone when you’ve seen them fall asleep in a bowl of ramen. 

So, Grantaire had lived thus far without really experiencing anything like this. 

“Grantaire?” Enjolras whispers. He pads softly across the room, wiping his eyes. “What’s wrong, mon coeur?” 

With a small jolt, Grantaire came back to the present. “Hmm?” For a moment, he turns away from the baby in his arms. She draws his attentions back quickly, though. 

“You didn’t come to bed.” Enjolras wraps his robe tighter around himself and joined him in his reverie. 

“Untrue,” Grantaire corrects softly. “I was asleep, but Anna was not. She decided that 3 AM is her favorite time of night.” Okay, it might have been that Grantaire had woken up in a cold sweat, needing to check on her and just hadn’t been able to work up the nerve to leave yet. Only a month since her placement and he was having nightmares about being unable to protect her. It had taken two months for that to start with Enjolras. 

“And that means you can’t come back to bed?” The words might have been scathing if not for the late hour. Enjolras kisses him softly, taking care of his precious bundle. 

“When she’s just fussy enough to notice me even _moving_ towards her crib?” He stops rocking for a moment to demonstrate. “Yes.” And what does it say about him that he doesn’t mind losing sleep for this little girl? That he would _never_ mind it? 

Enjolras smiles at him. “Come on.” He grabs one of the sleep slings and Grantaire’s hand. “We’ll go watch a movie and see if she’s more inclined to sleep on the couch.” 

Leaning against each other, Anna curled against his chest, Grantaire dreamt of mighty gods defending his family. He was almost sure that Enjolras was cast as the flying golden wonder swirling around them, but that was only peripheral. 

What mattered right now was the infant in his arms and the shining feeling leeching from her to him.


End file.
